


Killer wolf (pups)

by Tereox_X



Series: Killer wolf [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grooming, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Presents, Separation Anxiety, Sleepy Cuddles, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: A few small oneshots about the pups and how their lives went on after they were finally reunited with their parents.(Please read Killer wolf first as there will be spoilers)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Before the pups were separated from their parents:

Pacify walked over to Gradient who was sleeping in the forest. He climbed on top of him and curled up with a smile.

Gradient looked around confusedly, frowning a bit when he saw Pacify laying on top of him.

"Why are you up there?" Gradient asked confusedly.

"You're comfy. And warm." Pacify mumbled sleepily. "Also because I enjoy your company." He added quietly. "You're not as loud and excitable as the others." He explained.

Gradient smiled softly and licked Pacify's head gently.

"Same to you." He replied.

They both fell asleep a bit later, cuddled together happily.

After the pups were united:

Gradient gently licked Pacify's head. They were relaxing somewhere deep in the woods, far away from their mayhem causing siblings.

A nearby stream burbled quietly, soothing the two young wolves.

Pacify slowly drifted off to sleep at the gentle ministrations. He'd tried to return the grooming at first but found himself drifting close to unconsciousness soon. The gentle touches coupled with the calming atmosphere just felt so amazing...

Gradient glanced at Pacify with a loving smile. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. He must have fallen asleep already. "Love you." Gradient murmured softly.

A moment later, Pacify was the complete opposite of asleep. He was wide awake, his heart pulsing wildly.

"W.. what?" He asked, perplexed. He hadn't thought that Gradient loved him. He hadn't dared to entertain that thought. Because he'd fallen for him too, hadn't he?

Gradient's ears heated up. "Uh.. I..." He stammered quietly. He hadn't meant for Pacify to hear that...

Pacify gently licked Gradient's nose to calm him. "I like you a lot. We can make it work." He said softly.

Gradient whined softly in embarrassment.

Pacify chuckled and groomed Gradient gently.

Halluciv sat at the edge of the river, staring into the inky dark depths silently. His brothers had returned and he was extremely glad about that.

But now, being all on his own scared him immensely. It was like something was eating him up from inside. Like he was choking. He didn't know on what though.

His ear twitched when he heard someone approach him.

His keen sense of smell told him that it was noone other than Xcellence.

Halluciv turned around to look at the other. "Yeah?" He asked. Surely there must be a reason for Xcellence to come to him. There always was. Xcellence never wanted to spend time with him on his own accord.

"You looked lonely." Xcellence replied simply.

Sensing no ultirior motive, Halluciv turned away. He'd given up on chasing Xcellence all the time. If he didn't want to spend time with him, fine. He wouldn't care.

Halluciv jolted when he felt someone lick the back of his head. He whipped around with a frown.

"What do you want?" He asked a bit more harshly than he'd have to.

Xcellence frowned. "What's gotten into you?" He asked, maybe even sounding genuinely concerned.

Halluciv stared down at the water with a frown. "Nothing." He growled lowly.

Xcellence was sure something was up now. Halluciv wasn't someone who would just growl at someone else. Much less him. He'd always thought Halluciv was in love with him.

Halluciv glared at the water. He wanted to be alone. His heart was beating wildly at the thought of Xcellence caring about him and now he only hated it. He was in love with Xcellence. There was no denying that.

But he'd acted so desperate and attention seeking while their brothers had been gone. It had been pathetic. No wonder Xcellence didn't want to spend time with him.

"Halluciv..." Xcellence started but Halluciv cut him off.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He spoke up.

Xcellence frowned.

"Every time I tried to spend time with you, you pushed me away. Just leave me alone, Xcellence." Halluciv growled but there was an undertone of sadness beneath it. He... didn't really want Xcellence to leave. But he was ready to forget about all of the embarrassment of running after him all this time, pathetic as he had been.

"No." Xcellence replied simply.

Halluciv looked up at that. "No..?" He repeated, sounding downright confused. He had no idea why Xcellence was so hell bent on staying.

Xcellence was standing very close to him. His side was brushing against Halluciv's and their noses were almost touching. Halluciv stared into Xcellence's eyes, his heart beating wildly. He hated himself for still loving Xcellence so much.

"No." Xcellence agreed. "I have something very important to tell you." He explained.

Halluciv found himself staring up at Xcellence, completely entranced.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away." Xcellence said softly, looking down into Halluciv's eyes.

Halluciv somehow knew that Xcellence was being sincere. His heart pulsed happily.

"Why..?" He asked quietly. He needed to know. He needed to know why Xcellence had pushed him away.

"I.." Xcellence started, flushing brightly in embarrassment. "I didn't know you were being so close to me because you liked me. I thought you were trying to take Marvul's place when he was gone and that was unacceptable for me. It actually took Marvul talking to me about how much you admire me for it to click..." He admitted, looking away bashfully.

"Oh..." Halluciv mumbled. So.. it had all been just a big misunderstanding.

"And I have to admit that I think you're really cute and that I like you." Xcellence mumbled awkwardly.

Halluciv's eye sparked with happiness. "Really?" He asked excitedly.

Xcellence smiled softly. There was his good old Halluciv. "Yeah. I'd like to give it a try." He explained.

Halluciv gasped happily and excitedly nuzzled Xcellence, licking his nose.

Xcellence licked back gently, cuddling into Halluciv.

"Thank you." Halluciv mumbled as he buried his muzzle into Xcellence's fur to groom him lovingly.

Halluciv smiled brightly as his tiny pups squirmed and pressed themselves against him. Xcellence and him had been the first ones to have pups and all of the four pups had survived. He was so happy.

Xcellence dragged a big haul of fish into their cave, bright smile on his face. He licked Halluciv's head gently.

"I love you all so much." He mumbled softly. He looked down at the tiny pups and groomed them one after another.

The first one was black with a tiny pink nose.

The second one was completely white, a small red mark on their back. They had three tails, each of them swishing around happily.

The third pup was a dark blue that could almost be perceived as black.

And the last pup had five tails, their fur white with black spots.

Each of them looked thoroughly content.

Halluciv smiled brightly and licked his pups happily.

Fresh looked up when he heard someone run up to him.

Crescent. He wondered what the other wanted. He hoped they could cuddle again. Crescent had spent a lot of time with him lately and he'd found himself thoroughly enjoying his company.

"I got something for you!" Crescent called out excitedly after he had put down a mouse in front of Fresh.

Fresh looked at it. "Woah." He said softly. It was super hard to catch mice. And they tasted so delicious. He laid down and slowly started to eat the mouse, savouring every last bit.

So tasty~

"Thank you so much." Fresh said softly, looking up at Crescent with a bright smile. His eyes were sparkling with joy.

Crescent smiled back. "No problem. You're awesome and cute and stuff." He said, trailing off in embarrassment.

Fresh's ears heated up a bit. "Thank you." He said softly as he stood up. He gently licked Crescent's head.

"You're very handsome." He hummed.

Crescent flushed brightly.

Fresh giggled. "Now you're extremely cute."

That only made Crescent flush more.

Fresh gently licked his nose. "I like you a lot. Share the sentiment?" He asked curiously.

Crescent flicked one of his tails in agreement, too embarrassed to do anything else.

Fresh smiled and groomed Crescent gently.

Fresh licked Crescent's head gently as the two of them cuddled.

Crescent sighed softly and relaxed. Being separated from his family had been extremely disturbing. He was so glad that Fresh had calmed him and cuddled with him when he'd gotten back.

"Are you okay?" Fresh asked gently as he licked Crescent's nose.

Crescent relaxed into the touch a bit. "I'm just thinking about how much you helped me when I came back." He said softly.

Fresh smiled lovingly and gently licked Crescent's face.

"Thank you." Crescent murmured quietly.

"No problem." Fresh replied. "I just saw that you might need help and did my best to support you." He explained.

Crescent smiled and buried his muzzle into Fresh's fur. He closed his eyes in content.

Fresh chuckled softly. "You're so cute." He mumbled as he licked Crescent's head gently.

Eraser grinned as he ran after Scourge and Marvul.

Marvul giggled happily as he ran, the rush of hunting with his mates making him feel giddy. They were tag teaming a flock of pheasants, slowly working to separate a pleasant from it.

Scourge's eyes narrowed as he snapped at a few pheasants, keeping enough distance to not make them fly away.

They split up, making it easier for the three young wolves to pick one out as their dinner.

Marvul growled and sprang between their picked pheasant and another to separate them further.

Eraser and Scourge chased the pheasant away from its flock as Marvul watched the other pheasants with a grin. They had apparently given up.

Marvul howled shortly and ran after Eraser and Scourge. When he arrived, the others were done fighting the pheasant.

"Dinner! Finally!" He called out happily and ran to the pheasant.

"Good job, guys." Scourge praised as he eyed the pheasant longingly.

The two bigger wolves let Marvul eat first.

Marvul blinked confusedly and looked at them. "There's enough for all three of us." He pointed out.

Scourge smiled softly. "You're pregnant." He reminded gently.

Marvul nodded after a second. He'd honestly forgotten for a bit. "Thank you that you take me with you on hunting trips." He said softly. Because he knew that laying around in their cave all day, alone and knowing that his mates were having fun hunting would feel shitty.

Eraser smiled softly and rubbed his muzzle against Marvul's lovingly.

"We'll take you as long as possible. Then we can take care of you at the cave. I'm sure we'll find something for you to do." Scourge explained with a smile.

"Until then we'll continue to hunt together." Eraser added.

Marvul smiled, his eyes sparkling with joy.

Scourge chuckled softly and licked his head gently. Just seeing his mate this happy was so worth it.

"I love you two." He said softly.

Marvul and Eraser smiled and agreed happily.

Marvul gently led his three pups outside.

They were moving slowly, a small bit unsteady on their paws.

Scourge was laying in the sun, looking up with a smile when he saw Marvul.

"Eraser!" He called out with a grin. He knew that the other would love to see their pups take their first steps outside.

Eraser came running a second later, his tail wagging excitedly as he watched his pups.

Tip, a small white pup with black dots underneath his red eyes, was a bit hesitant while his two brothers looked around curiously.

"They're so cute." Scourge mumbled softly.

Tip perked up and ran over to him, starting to cuddle him happily.

Scourge smiled and gently licked Tip's head.

Xil was meanwhile starting to run around happily, sniffing some flowers curiously. He had grey, fluffy fur, a small blue star on his head. His eyes were a bright blue colour.

Cephy ran after Xil, his brown eyes twinkling with excitement. His pale yellow fur shone brightly in the sun.

"Catch!" He called.

Xil giggled and ran faster.

Marvul sat down with a soft smile. He watched his pups attentively, glad that they were all alive and well.

The shadows of their past might still weight on them but now they had a bright future to look forward to.


	2. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some oneshots that were requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pup cheat sheet:  
Halluciv and Xcellence's pups:  
Neyeo: black with a pink nose  
Katsu: completely white, a small red mark on his back, three tails  
Midnight: dark blue that could almost be perceived as black  
Halo: five tails, their fur white with black spots
> 
> Fresh and Crescent's pup:  
Aqui: black and white fur, bright purple eyes, a bright blue spot on his head and eight tails
> 
> Eraser, Marvul and Scourge:  
Tip: small white pup with black dots underneath his red eyes  
Xil: grey, fluffy fur, a small blue star on his head, eyes: bright blue  
Cephy: brown eyes, pale yellow fur 
> 
> Pacify and Gradient's pups:  
None
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Requested by Shalovem:

Scourge looked up when he smelled a familiar smell.

"Mom! Dad!" He called out excitedly and burst out of the cave he shared with his mates and pups.

Cephy followed him curiously.

Killer's eyes shone brightly with joy when he saw his pup.

"Scourge!" He called and ran over, licking his pup gently.

Scourge licked back with a bright smile. "I'm so happy that you've come to visit!" He giggled.

Cephy barked a greeting and ran over to Killer and Nightmare.

Killer gasped and gently licked Cephy.

"Hey there, little guy." He hummed happily.

Cephy smiled and licked back a bit.

Scourge chuckled softly. "Marvul and Eraser went hunting with Xil and Tip." He explained.

"Aww." Killer hummed. "But at least you're here."

Nightmare smiled softly and licked Killer's head gently.

"We're proud of you, Scourge." He said softly.

Killer nodded happily. "You're doing an awesome job raising your pups." He agreed.

Cephy's tail wagged happily as he cuddled into his dad.

Requested by PitchBlackWings:

Halluciv yawned softly as he cuddled into Xcellence. He watched his four pups with a small smile. They were so cute.

Halo, a small white pup with black spots slowly stood up. He took a step and immediately fell down when he stumbled over one of his five tails.

Xcellence picked them up gently and placed them down next to Halluciv, grooming Halo gently.

Halo whined softly. Why had he tripped?

Halluciv smiled softly as he remembered what his mom had told him about his first attempts of moving around. He'd had the same problem.

"Halo, you have to keep your tails up. That makes it easier." He explained gently.

Halo whined softly and cuddled into him.

Halluciv smiled and groomed his pup gently.

Requested by PitchBlackWings:

Tip blinked as he stared at the weird thing in front of him.

What..?

Cephy barked at it. Was it prey? Could he eat it?

Xil scrunched up his face and growled a bit.

Tip took a step back when it moved and howled loudly, calling his mom as loud as he could. That thing was scary.

Cephy jumped back a pace. So weird.

Xil's eyes twinkled with mischief and he bit its leg.

The whimsum howled in pain.

Xil jumped back in fright, quickly running after his retreating brothers. Even he was scared now.

Eraser, who'd been waiting nearby jumped into action and quickly attacked the unknown entity, driving it off easily.

Tip, Cephy and Xil were covering behind their mom, whimpering a bit.

Marvul licked their heads gently.

"What was that?" He asked worriedly.

"I have no idea." Eraser replied with a small frown. It didn't look like the humans at all but it hadn't smelled like prey either.

He sure hoped it would never return.

Requested by PitchBlackWings:

Aqui yawned softly and cuddled into his parents happily. His eight tails swished around contently.

Fresh gently licked Aqui's head.

The pup had black and white fluffy fur, his bright purple eyes twinkling a bit.

Crescent hummed. "He's definitely got your eyes." He said.

Fresh nodded. "The mark on his head looks like yours. Just a bit more like a spot and not like a moon." He replied.

Crescent smiled softly. "True. He's super cute."

Fresh nodded in agreement, his tail wagging happily.

Aqui nuzzled his parents happily. He was so sleepy.

A loud, long howl made Fresh jump up.

"Cres, get Aqui to the cave and hide." He ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Hunters were in their territory.

And they were after the pups.

~~~

Fresh ran towards Eraser's cave. They had the cave furthest away and the most accessible one. He had to warn them!

He let out a loud howl, hoping that they weren't sleeping. His ears twitched when he heard some steps a few paces away. He ran faster, a low growl rising in his throat. He had to protect his brother and his pups.

Fresh jumped into the cave, frowning when he saw that the adults were missing while the pups were covering in a corner of the cave.

"Tip, Xil, Cephy, the cave is too big, we have to hide somewhere else." He explained.

Xil whimpered in fear but went towards Fresh. His brothers were on his heels.

"I'll check if there's somebody there." Fresh said. He was on his way to the entrance when a shot rang out.

Fresh stared at the outside world in shock. He hoped that nobody got hurt. He hoped so much.

Then he ran into the cave again and nudged the pups back to the corner.

"We'll stay here." He decided and laid down, obscuring the pups from view. His white fur was unfortunately not made to hide well.

"Shh..." He hushed the frightened pups.

~~~

Killer looked up when he heard a shot.

"Nighty, they're coming closer." He whispered.

Nightmare frowned and pawed at something he'd identified as a camera. The humans could see them through it.

They needed help!

~~~

Cross cuddled close to Xcellence and Halluciv who were gently grooming their pups, trying to hide how scared they were.

"They can't find us here. We're far underground and the humans can't get in here." He whispered.

He just hoped Dream would be alright. He'd ran to check up with Marvul and his mates.

~~~

Horror and Dust curled around Yin and Yang.

"We'll be alright." Dust promised quietly.

Oh, how he hoped he wasn't lying.

~~~

Marvul panted heavily as he dashed through the forest with his dad.

His mates and him had started to distract the hunters to keep them from finding their pups while they waited for help. Dream had joined them soon after.

"They have to come soon." Dream panted as he broke through the bushes. He had bloody scratches everywhere and the hunters only awakened dark memories of that fateful day where he'd almost lost his brother.

Marvul perked up when he heard a short howl from Eraser. He and Scourge were ready to run again.

He sighed in relief when he smelled the hunters running towards his mates.

He collapsed where he stood and crawled into a bush. They wouldn't be able to last much longer.

He hoped his mates would be alright...

~~~

When the humans arrived, utter chaos ensued. It took a while to hunt down the hunters and arrest all of them. But after a while they got it done.

~~~

All the wolves met at a big clearing as soon as the humans left.

No deaths.

Just a few injuries.

Killer stared at a tree. He could see some birds on it.

"I'll climb that tree." He told Nightmare.

Nightmare couldn't get in a word in edgewise and was stuck watching his mate climb the tree.

"Be careful, Killer!" He called out.

Killer smirked and scaled the tree skillfully. He jumped onto a branch and pounced on the birds, knocking them down.

Nightmare quickly killed the stunned birds before looking back up at Killer.

"Please come down." He said softly, looking at Killer worriedly.

Killer nodded and climbed down, nuzzling Nightmare with a smile. "I promise I won't hurt myself, Nighty." He murmured.

Cephy watched them curiously from the bush he was hiding in. He wanted to try that too.

~~~

Cephy grinned as he climbed onto a tree. He sat down on a branch, his tail wagging in excitement.

~~~

Scourge frowned slightly as he searched for his missing pup. He'd agreed to play hide and seek with them but he just couldn't find Cephy.

"Cephy?" He called out worriedly. "Cephy, we have to go back to the cave. It's getting dark."

"Ceph!" Tip called as he ran after his dad. "Ceph!"

Cephy giggled as he laid down on the branch.

He yelped as one of his paws slipped. He stared down at the gaping abyss beneath him. He hadn't realised how high up he'd been...

He whimpered in fear, backing up against the trunk.

Scourge felt his heart skip a beat at the yelp. He picked up Tip to avoid losing him in the densely packed forest and dashed off into the direction where he'd heard the noise come from.

"Cephy!" Tip called loudly.

Cephy whimpered as he stared down. "Tip!" He howled fearfully. He didn't want to fall down. He might hurt himself.

Tip looked up and saw Cephy far up a tree. What?!

"Dad, Ceph!" He called out to alert Scourge.

Scourge looked up and felt his heart nearly stop. The only wolf who could really climb trees was his mom.

He howled loudly, hoping that Killer would hear him. He was so scared for his pup.

A quiet howl answered him, signalling that Killer was far away but would come as soon as he could.

"Cephy, help is on the way!" Scourge explained worriedly. "Don't move."

Cephy whimpered as he looked down at his dad. He was so far down...

~~~

Killer skidded to a halt next to Scourge.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly, licking his distressed pup's head.

"Cephy climbed a tree..." Scourge mumbled as he stared up at the high tree.

Killer looked up with a worried frown. "I'll get him down, don't you worry, Scourge." He murmured.

He walked towards the tree and climbed up effortlessly.

He climbed onto the branch and gently picked the shaking pup up. "Hold still. I don't want to drop you." He warned.

Cephy whimpered in fear and held as still as he could.

Killer winced in pain as he slipped a bit, scratching open his paw. He climbed down anyways, keeping as steady as he could for the pup.

Scourge gently took Cephy as soon as he could, licking his pup gently. "You're in so much trouble." He mumbled quietly.

Killer smiled softly, suppressing a wince as he walked towards Scourge.

He licked his pup's head gently. "It was a good call to ask for help." He said softly.

Scourge smiled back. "Thanks." He replied quietly.

Killer smiled and walked off, hiding the occasional wince of pain. He was most likely bleeding.

He had to get to Nightmare.

~~~

Nightmare was curled up on a rock contently, basking in the sun. He frowned as he smelled blood. Wolf blood.

"Killer?" He called out with a frown.

Killer limped onto the clearing with a small frown.

"Had to save Cephy from a tree." He explained.

Nightmare jumped up and ran to his mate. "That was bound to happen someday." He grumbled and nudged Killer until he laid down.

He frowned and gently licked the wounded paw.

"No climbing until this is fully healed." He warned.

Killer nodded. "Wasn't planning to." He agreed softly and touched Nightmare's nose with his.

"I trust your judgement."

Nightmare smiled softly. "Thanks, stubborn mate." He teased.

Killer chuckled softly. "Come on, you're stubborn too."

Nightmare grinned and nudged Killer's side a bit.

"You're much more stubborn."

"Am not!"

Requested by… me xD

Aqui's tails wagged around happily as his mom groomed him.

Crescent chuckled softly as he was slapped by his pup's tails. His tiny pup had eight of them. Not even his dad had that much.

"You're the cutest." He said softly, licking Aqui's head.

"You're both the cutest." Fresh hummed, his eyes closed as he rested.

Crescent's ears heated up a bit.

"Cute!" Aqui babbled happily. He closed his eyes contently.

"Aww." Fresh cooed softly. He looked at his only pup happily and licked his head before starting to groom his mate.

Crescent relaxed under the gentle licks, recovering a bit from his embarrassment.

"Mommy." Aqui mumbled as he cuddled into Crescent.

Crescent stared at Aqui for a second before smiling brightly and licking him gently.

"Good job, Aqui." He mumbled softly.

Requested by PitchBlackWings:

Aqui smiled happily as he played with the four oldest pups in the pack, Neyeo, Katsu, Midnight and Halo. He was a bit jealous of them because they had each other.

He didn't have any siblings.

He gasped happily as he saw Tip, Xil and Cephy. His tails wagged excitedly as he ran towards them.

"Do you want to play too?!" He asked excitedly.

Halo looked over, watching Aqui curiously. He had to admit that he was a bit protective of the small, excitable bundle of joy.

Especially because his brother Katsu liked to pick on him.

Xil and Cephy nodded immediately and ran over to him.

Tip shook his head a bit and went over to Neyeo. "Maybe later." He hummed before cuddling into Neyeo.

Neyeo blinked and looked down at Tip for a second. He smiled and gently licked his head.

Aqui smiled brightly. "That's okay!" He agreed and ran over to the other pups.

"What are we playing?" Cephy asked curiously.

"Hide and seek." Midnight replied with a smile.

"Yes!" Xil called out excitedly. "Can I count?" He asked.

Halo nodded in agreement. "Sure." He replied.

Aqui gasped when Xil started counting and ran away as quickly as he could. He zoomed into the woods and searched for a hiding place.

He grinned when he found a hole. He could hide there!

Aqui squeezed into the hole and crawled as far as he could.

His eyes widened when he saw light. That wasn't a hole! It was a tunnel!

Aqui crawled out of the tunnel, his tails wagging excitedly. He looked around a bit. There was a big wall right behind him. Weird.

He grinned and sniffed around a bit, walking deeper into the woods.

It didn't smell of wolves here. Had he discovered something new?!

So awesome!

He giggled happily and ran around with a bright smile, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

He had to show this to his mom!

But.. where was the tunnel?

~~~

"Aqui!" Halo called out worriedly. He wondered where the pup was. He was good at hiding but they hadn't been able to find him for hours. Even with the help of the adults.

Fresh sniffed around worriedly.

"I can't find him! I lost his scent at the wall." Killer called out worriedly.

Crescent stared at his mom for a second. Could Aqui really be gone? Their only pup?

He whimpered quietly. He wanted his baby back.

Fresh frowned worriedly and ran over to his mate, licking his head gently.

"We'll find him, Cres. Shh..." He mumbled quietly.

They couldn't lose hope.

~~~

Aqui frowned slightly as he stared at the forest. He didn't know where he'd come from...

He gasped when he was picked up by his scruff. He held still, wondering who had picked him up.

He whimpered softly.

"It's just a pup." Someone said worriedly. "We should get it to that wolf nature reserve."

The other agreed.

Aqui's tails swished around uneasily as he was carried. He didn't know where he was going. He wanted to get back to his mom.

He whimpered softly.

"Shh.. we'll get you to really nice people. They'll take good care of you." Someone explained.

Aqui kicked his legs a bit, whimpering.

~~~

Aqui frowned as he was put into a box. The people had seemed really excited when seeing him.

He whined softly, trying to incite maybe a small amount of sympathy.

"We'll get you to your parents." One person said.

Aqui blinked. His.. parents.

Yes!

His tails wagged happily and he pawed at the box excitedly. He wanted to get back to his parents!

"Did he.. understand us?" Someone asked.

Another shrugged. "We're bit allowed to do any tests anymore." They reminded.

And then the box moved.

Aqui barked excitedly and tried to look outside. He wanted his parents!

He squeaked when the box was placed down and rushed outside.

For a second, he looked back, seeming almost grateful.

And then he was gone.

"They're much smarter than we ever anticipated."

~~~

Aqui howled loudly, calling for his parents.

Crescent's ears perked up. Aqui.

Fresh was on his feet in an instant and ran towards the source of the noise.

Crescent was right on his heels.

Aqui gasped as he saw his parents. His tails wagged happily.

"Mommy, daddy!" He cheered happily and ran towards them.

Fresh skidded to a stop in front of Aqui and licked him gently.

"Where were you?!" Crescent asked as he gently groomed Aqui's head.

Aqui looked up at them. "I was playing hide and seek with the others and found a hole. I climbed in but it was a tunnel. And then I lost the tunnel cause I was too excited." He explained. "I couldn't get back."

"Aqui.." Crescent sighed softly.

"We're so glad to have you back!" Fresh called out and nuzzled his pup gently.

Crescent nodded in agreement. "Oh, we were so worried..." He admitted and licked Aqui's head.

"Please don't ever do that again." Fresh mumbled.

Aqui nodded in agreement. He never wanted to do that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> Please leave a Kudos or even a comment if you did! ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
